My Best Friend's a Virgin
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge are finally getting married, then that means that they are allowed to have sex at any time after their marriage. Sonic and Amy are the only ones who are virgins. Can they fix that? WARNING: EXTREME LEMON!


-DIES-. This story was inspired by my best friend actually. I told her that i would not write anymore lemons, but then I'm like...NAWW. So then, I just thought up of this, possibly VERY LONG one-shot, for a comeback. rofl XD

Disclaimer - I DOOOO NOT OWNNNNNNNNNNN, ANYYYYYYYYYYYYY, ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. ok, I'm done.

**Rating: M(or in movies, PG-13 or maybe even R) for cruel humor, swearing, alcoholic stuff, and sexual contents.**

**it actually might be rated MA, but you guys don't care, rofl.**

**HAPPY VINDICATION DAY!! :D**

**ages:**

**Sonic - 26**

**Amy - 25 (I'm making her older than usual so this story can make more sense. haa.)**

**Tails - 13**

cough Okay so about this story, let's pretend Sonic and Amy NEVER EVER met and that they NEVER EVER had sex. So they both are virgins, except for their best friends. Get the idea so far? Here's the summary:

**Knuckles and Rouge are finally getting married, then that means that they are allowed to have sex at any time after their marriage. Sonic and Amy are the only ones who are virgins. Can they fix that?**

_My Best Friend's a Virgin._

"WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY SONIC!!" An excited echidna shouted. Then a blue hedgehog groaned.

"Leave me alone, Knucks."

"BUT SONIC! I have something very important to tell you!! I'm getting married!!"

"Yipee," Sonic said sarcastically. He wasn't really all that interested...except.."WAIT A MINUTE! That means.."

"UH HUHHH! I'm not going to be a virgin anymore, and YOU STILL WILL BE! BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T MET A GIRL YET!! AHAHAHA!" Sonic grunted and threw a pillow at his face. "Oh cheer up Sonic. It's not like you're the only virgin in this world."

"Yeah yeah." His voice was muffled through the pillow.

"Well, anyway. We gotta go to a party!"

"Now?!" By now, Sonic moved the pillow away from his face.

"Yeah. Because we have an arranged marriage. We get married in 3 weeks."

"DAMN IT Knuckles!"

"Well, I'm sorry! We couldn't help it! Oh, and we have to go to this wedding shower, like, in about 1 hour or so."

"...What time is it?"

"12:00."

"HOLY SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP BEFORE?"

"Well, I'm SORRY!"

"Whatever..Who are you marrying anyway?"

"Rouge."

"The bat?"

"Yep!"

"Ohh. Congrats..."

"Thanks! NOW WE BETTER GET READY FOR THE WEDDING SHOWER!! NOW!"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." They got all dressed up for the wedding shower and soon enough, it was time to go there.

_Sonic's POV!_

Ohhh boy oh boy. I'm at this wedding shower for Knuckles and Rouge. Mega sigh. And soon enough, I'm gonna be the only virgin besides Tails here. At least..on Knuckles side. I mean, other people are virgins too, yes, but I mean, like, I will be the only virgin on Knuckles side. Like, his cousins are non-virgins, his sister is a non-virgin, and soon enough, he's going to be a non-virgin. And then me and Tails will be the only virgins left.

_Terrific. _Will this day get _any _worse? I sure hope not. Oh no..here comes Knuckles with his 'wife-to-be'.

Yes. 'Wife-to-be'.

_Normal POV._

"Hello, Sonic! I want you to meet my wife-to-be Rouge," Knuckles introduced. They both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Rouge."

"Nice to meet you too, Sonic...Hey you're that virgin Knuckie was talking about!"

_Knuckie? _Sonic thought. "Yeah, that's right, I'm the famous virgin Sonic. He had to admit he sounded gay, but it was the truth...except for the famous part.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed! I have a friend who's also a virgin! Would you like to meet her?"

"Uhm, sure, why not?" Rouge giggled a little, and lead Sonic to one of her best friends, Amy.

"Hey Amy, I would like to introduce you to one of Knuckles best friends, Sonic."

"Hi Sonic."

"Hey Amy." Rouge left the two alone to chat and learn something from each other.

"So..what's happening?"

"Oh nothing. I just can't believe Rouge is getting married in three weeks. And that she's going to be a non-virgin, and I will be her only friend that's a virgin."

"Same. Except for Tails, but he's 13. So that doesn't count." Amy giggled. "Yeah.."

"No I mean, I'm really a huge virgin. I've never kissed a boy, I've never hugged one, I've never even held hands with a boy."

"Oh wow..I've went out with a couple of girls...but I've never had sex with them...but, uh...yeah." Amy smiled.

"Yeah...so um...what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know really..." After what he said, the music started playing. The pink hedgehog laughed while Sonic sweat dropped.

"We could dance."

"Yeah, that'd be nice.." And so they danced the night away, with some thoughts in their heads...

_Amy's thoughts._

Oh wow..He's so..hot. I've never seen a guy like him. He has those perfect green eyes...that perfect blue fur...that perfect smile... He's just so perfect...

_Sonic's thoughts._

She's so pretty...and she sounds nice...and cute. That pink fur suits her nice...and her green eyes...so pretty.. She's such a beautiful girl.

_My thoughts, lmfao.(Back to normal)_

Rouge and Knuckles watched them from afar, thinking about them.

"You think they could be together?" Rouge asked.

"They could be. They're getting along pretty quickly," Knuckles replied, with Rouge agreeing.

"Yeah...they could have a chance.."

_2 weeks later._

After they met, Sonic and Amy had been getting along pretty well. They even went out at times. But not like a couple; like best friends. It's only one more week before Knuckles and Rouge's wedding starts. Just right now, everyone is shopping for dresses and/or tuxedos.

With the girls, for the bridesmaids, they will wear a neon light blue dress with silky material. It goes up to the knees and has spaghetti straps. Amy decided to wear a tiny light blue bow for her hair to match. (You know, those hello kitty bows? XD)

Rouge will be wearing the usual wedding dress; it will be long and non-poofy, with white flower designs on the bottom, along with a veil. She, of course, was the prettiest one, and every girl who came with her was jealous, but happy for her.

X0X0

With the boys, they just decided to wear the usual black tuxedos, with black loafers and black shoes.

..And that's it..

_1 week later._

"We are here to honor the marriage between Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat. If there's anyone who has a reason why these two shall not be together, let it be now, or forever hold their peace." No one raised their hand.

"Okay," The reverend spoke the marriage, like how they all have to repeat stuff and all. Then came the "I do" part.

"Do you, Knuckles the Echidna, take Rouge the Bat to be your lawfully, wedded wife, to love her, honor her, and to cherish her as long as you both shall live?" Sonic smiled before saying,

"I do."

"And do you, Rouge the Bat, take Knuckles the Echidna to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, to honor him, and to cherish him as long as you both shall live?" Tears trickled down her cheek and smiled.

She said, "I do."

The reverend smiled and asked, "May I have the rings please?" Tails smiled and bought the pillow up to the lovely couple. Rouge took one first and placed it on Knuckles's finger. Knuckles then took one and placed it on Rouge's finger.

The reverend smiled at them before saying, "I now pronounce husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Knuckles smiled and pulled Rouge closer until their lips touched into a sweet kiss. Everyone clapped for them, and soon everyone left for the party.

_Two days after Knuckles and Rouge left for the honeymoon._

Amy was in her room getting ready for her 'date' with Sonic. Once again, it's not a 'couple' date. It's like best friends going out to have fun or whatsoever.

She decided to wear a red t-shirt with black shorts, and red converse shoes. She wore a red hello kitty bow for her hair, put on some eyeliner, but not too much, and that was about it. She didn't really have to look all that gorgeous, since they are going to Applebee's.

A doorbell could be heard, and she opened the door, revealing the blue hedgehog. He was wearing a black t-shirt which showed off his strong muscles, and grey shorts. He asked if she was ready, and she said yes. Soon, they were off to Applebee's.

They were there, and a waiter lead them to a table, and gave them time to order. They decided that they both would order wine.**(REMEMBER: I made them old enough to drink wine.)** And salad with strawberries.

The waiter came, and they both told him what they wanted, and he told them that it will be ready in five minutes. Which gives them time to talk for a little.

"So..I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to drink wine," Sonic brought up. Amy laughed.

"Yeah, everyone says that, but I actually like wine. Somewhat."

"Yeah I like it too. Gets me drunk a lot though."

"Same." They both laughed a little. Their food came soon enough, and they started eating and drinking. After a while, (with a lot of refills of wine.) the two started to feel tipsy. Amy walked over to Sonic and sat on his lap.

**(WARNING: EXTREME lemon. So if you dislike lemons then I suggest you stop reading this story right now.)**

"Sonic..you are so sexy..." Amy muttered. He chuckled.

"Yeah? Well you're sexier." After he said that, he started to kiss her collarbone, and she softly moaned, getting a few looks from people. They started to whisper, at first they thought; 'are they crazy?' But then they started to get interested..

"TAKE HER SHIRT OFF!" One horny man said. The girls looked at him rudely, but the men were just as horny. And so was Sonic. He took her shoes and socks off, and started to slowly take off her shorts.

Men started hooting as the girls were starting to get a little horny also. The parents took the children out and left them outside so they can see this action. Sonic started to kiss her smooth legs everywhere. Amy moved some stuff away from the table so she can sit on it. He started to slowly take off her panties.

This made the girls horny as the men, who were hooting like crazy right now. Sonic spread her legs and then softly kissed her button, then started to lick it like crazy, making her moan. He quickly dabbed his finger inside it, then licked it once more. He then moved on the table, rolling on top of her, and kissing her hard on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss getting deeper.

"I SAY...TAKE HER SHIRT OFF!!" Sonic pulled away, and started to take her shirt off, revealing a white, see-though bra. Men were REALLY getting horny. They were hooting, cheering, and sweaty. The girls were sweating and smiling hornyish.

The blue hedgehog moved his hands to her back so he can unclip her bra, revealing her perfect, round breasts. He moved his face to one of them and started sucking them, while he caressed the other one with his hand. Amy moaned as she stroked his quills while he did that. He finished with her mounds and started to kiss her. While he did that, he moved his hand down to her button, and started to play around with her joy button, making her moan loudly and scream at times.

Amy ran her hands up and down Sonic's chest, feeling Sonic's abs. She counted them, wanting to know how many packs he had.

Eight. She counted eight. Damn. That's a huge pack. But anyway, she snapped back to reality with Sonic. She pulled away, and whispered into his ear

"Let's go to your room...that way we can have some privacy..." Then she slowly licked his ear, making him tingle with excitement. He smirked, carrying her bridal style and ran to his house, leaving a full house of depressed people...

"Aw man..."

--

Sonic carried her into his room, dropping her onto the bed and jumping on her. He started to kiss her once again, but his tipsiness was going away soon, and so was Amy's.

Knowing this is going away, they decided to kiss deeper and deeper until it went away, and they pulled away, their drunkness went away...

--

Amy came in, with a new set of clothes, since she left hers at Applebee's. She wore some of Sonic's clothes...well actually just a shirt, since the pants didn't fit her. She wore an extra large black shirt that said **PARAMORE** on the front. She had looked better before she snapped out of drunk world. In drunk world, she had messy hair, messed up eyeliner, and had bags under her eyes.

Now she still had that ruffled hair kinda style, but it was better, and she removed all her makeup, and splashed water on her face to wake herself up. Sonic also changed his shirt to an extra large black shirt also, but it said **THE BEATLES **instead. He also had on red boxers.

Amy sat down on the bed, away from Sonic, not wanting to get into 'that' again. Even though she still wanted him. He wanted her too, but they decided to not do that right now.

They tried sleeping, but Amy couldn't sleep at all. "UGH! I can't sleep at all!"

"Same." They both sat up, and Sonic turned on the lamp beside him.

"What time is it?" He checked the time and replied,

"It's 12:25." Amy groaned. "Everyone's probably sleeping right now, but us. Except for those sneaky little kids who love to stay up late to watch porn." Amy got a laugh out of that.

"Porn?"

"Yes, porn. Like I watch every day. Because I have no life." Amy half smiled and half frowned, then shook her head.

"You have a life Sonic...you just need to learn it."

"Yeah, but how? All I do is get drunk and watch porn and go to everyone's wedding parties and such. There's my life." Amy was heartbroken by what she heard.

"Sonic...you need to learn how to live life. Say no to the people who are inviting you to their weddings. Make up a lie, do whatever it takes!" By now, Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and caressed it. "Live Laugh Love." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah I know Amy, but..." He got closer to Amy, who was still caressing his hand. "How am I going to live life if I keep doing the same things everyday? How am I going to laugh if there's nothing to laugh about? How am I going to love...when there's no one to love anymore?" Amy looked into his eyes. They were filled with sadness and worry.

"Sonic..."

"Just forget it. I should've never brought you to Applebee's. Too much excitement. Too much drunkiness." The pink hedgehog started to cry because he was so depressed. Sonic put a sad face on. "I'm sorry...I really am. I should've been more careful with you...I can tell you're delicate...and yet we've met three weeks ago..It's not going to work out if we keep getting drunk like this, and soon end up wit-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Sonic snapped his mouth shut. "I can't _believe_ how you are acting right now! I know we've met three weeks ago, but I already know this is not like you Sonic! I know that deep down inside you're a wonderful person! I just know it!" Amy was taking deep breaths, and she was crying heavily. Sonic looked at her with shock. He didn't know Amy would overreact like this.

"I-I-I don't...I..." He stuttered, with nothing to say.

"..I need to go home..I'm sorry." But as soon as Amy got up, Sonic calmly said,

"Stop." The pink hedgehog looked at him. He walked up to her, their faces only inches away. "Listen. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry for everything actually...But I'm glad I met you. Because you're that one person that stepped into my life and told me what to do with my life. Now I want to tell you how I feel about you. Now I know what you're probably thinking, 'Why do I wanna know how you feel about me?', but I need to tell you.."

She nodded, understanding. "Even though it's been three weeks...I feel like you're an angel that flew away from Heaven and came into my body and controlled my life. You're like the best friend I've never had. And you're the only person that understands me. Which is why I need you in my life, Amy. Make love, not war. It's the truth."

Amy cried on every word he said. "Also, you're that one girl that I want to lay next to for a while. Even though you have that big old shirt and that ruffly hair, I still think you're beautiful. A lot of people misunderstand me; that's because they don't know me at all.. I just wanna hold you..and touch you...and I just wanna sweep you up in my arms and kiss you goodnight before bed...I was waiting for this moment Amy...you're my love at first sight."

By the time he said love at first sight, Amy started crying hysterically. She hugged Sonic like there was no tomorrow. "I need you Sonic...You're my love at first sight too.." Amy chuckled. "And they say there was no such thing as love as first sight."

"I know! It's like..they don't believe in such thing! I used to believe them too, but after I met you..not anymore." Amy giggled.

"Oh Sonic...I love you.."

"I love you too Amy..."

"Sonic..?"

"Hmm?" Amy sat on the bed and then spread her legs out a little.

"Since we have nothing to do...other than sleep, but I'm still not tired...wanna do it?" Amy winked at him in a naughty matter. Sonic smirked and crawled on the bed towards Amy. He kissed her, as Amy started to take off his boxers.

When his boxers were off, He rolled on top of her, lifting up her shirt a little so he can make an entrance. She spread out her legs more so he can make a better entrance. He slowly pushed his manhood into her button, making her gasp and moan. He started slowly thrusting up and down as he kissed her deeply on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and started to thrust up and down too, trying to match up with his.

Sonic went a little bit faster, starting to sweat a bit. He grunted a couple of times, feeling a lot of pleasure going about. They pulled away, and he kissed her forehead.

"I just realized..." Amy panted.

"Hmm..?"

"We're not virgins anymore." Sonic laughed a little.

"Yeah, that's right...Are you glad?"

"Of course! I wouldn't I be? Are you glad?"

"Yep." Amy giggled. Their little chat ended, and went back to reality to what their were doing. They went a bit faster and harder, following with a moan from Amy. When she got the chance, she kissed Sonic's chest, which was all wet from sweating. The air was now humid, and their pleasures were coming soon.

Finally..they orgasmed, leaving a lot of moans and screams in the humid air. Sonic pulled away, placing the covers over them and they cuddled each other, with a smile on their faces as they drifted off to sleep.

--

AGAHH. MY HANDS. THEY HURT. I might write a sequel, by the way. ;)

I hope ya'll enjoyed this hardcore lemon ;)


End file.
